


Tiny Dancer

by angry_kid_with_no_money



Category: Ballet RPF, Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001), Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986), Original Work, The Nutcracker Prince (1990), The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018), The Nutcracker in 3D (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Nutcracker, Song fic, Tiny Dancer - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, although isn't everything i right nowadays, don't come at me, don't yell at me for this souding stupid, fuck you i will die on this hill, i am also trans, i just kinda tagged every version of the nutcracker, inspired by a tiktok, leave me alone ok it's a great dance style, nutcracker and clara, shes a shes a lady and i am a line without a hook, this is a comfort fic for myself, tis fucking happy, tumblr has ruined my ability to tag, we love ballet, we stan our trans friends and they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_kid_with_no_money/pseuds/angry_kid_with_no_money
Summary: Prompt from @/iammyowncryptid on tiktok:[audio is chorus of 'line without a hook' hense the title]"concept: a trans man singing about a trans girl who he's fallen in love with. They're both ballet dancers, hense the 'tiny dancer' line. He's been cast as Clara and she's been cast as the Nutcracker Prince but they switch places on opening night so that they can dance together whilst still being true to themselves."
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> The characters can be literally whatever race, ethnicity, religion, height, hair colour, a n y t h i n g you want, the only fixed thing is that one is trans ftm and the other is trans mtf
> 
> the link to the video will be added in the end notes after this is uploaded as it is only on my phone and this is on my laptop but the persons username is in the little summary bit
> 
> no triggers other than implied gender dysphoria and unintentional misgendering/deadnaming although it's not explicitly stated it's definitely there as neither come out until opening night of the performance  
> mostly fluff

_Darling, when I'm fast asleep_

The sinking feeling of disappointment he'd felt when he saw his name written under 'Clara' had almost been enough to make him flat out quit the show. Almost.

  
_I've seen this person watching me_

Whilst rehearsing their dance together, he'd slowly started to get closer to his co-star, the Nutcracker Prince, and had started to trust them enough to come out. Although he defiantly hadn't expected her to come out as well. Looking back at it now, it was laughable to think of the two of them admitting they'd hoped for each others roles in the ballet.

_Saying, "Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?" Oh_

It'd taken several weeks of begrudgingly learning the parts they'd been assigned before she bounced into the studio one morning, a bright smile lighting up her entire face, and he supposed if he had to pick the exact moment he'd fallen in love with her, he'd say that moment. When he turned around and saw her beaming up he and whispering to meet her after practice before getting into position.

  
_Guess there is something, and there is nothing_

They'd stayed behind, telling their instructor they wanted to practice the dance they did together a bit more without taking up loads of the others' time and she'd agreed it would help them, directing them to an open studio where they could go at any time. Once she left, he immediately turned around and looked at her, the question visible in his eyes.

_There is nothing in between_

It was a good idea, he couldn't deny that, even if he was slightly apprehensive about how it'd work out. They had plenty of time before opening night though and their instructor....probably wouldn't mind.

  
_And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer_

He loved watching her dance, probably more than he'd ever admit, but some days when life got hard he loved to play a random track loudly and freestyle it around the room until they fell over each other giggling like idiots. Some days it just took her smile to make things better.

  
_Watching over me, he's singing_

If he was being honest it was way easier to pick up her part than he thought it would be. He loved the feeling of jumping around the stage and honestly the nutcracker costume alone was insane gender euphoria and he could tell she felt the same about the Clara costume.

  
_"She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a boy"_

Some days he would turn around and be completely blown away by her. Nothing in particular that she was doing, just that she was so goddamn beautiful and he was so in love with her that it hurt. He wasn't even sure if she liked him back the same way but if she didn't he was enough of a gentleman to know what boundaries were. ~~(looking at you cis straight dudes)~~

  
_He's singing, "She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a line without a hook"_

They'd spoken to the instructor the week before and -thankfully- she'd been accepting, if a little confused, and agreed to let it happen. But now it was opening night and he was more nervous than he'd ever been in his entire life, tonight they were coming out to their families as well as the rest of the studio.

_Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you_

Everything had been hurriedly explained to the rest of the studio right before they went onstage when the two had come out in each others costumes, and now he stood in the wings watching her play the part of Clara better than he ever could. Better than he ever wanted to.

  
_I need you here to stay_

Soon, he was forced out of his staring when it was his turn to go on and finally perform on the stage, under the lights, in front of thousands of people with her. His beautiful, beautiful Clara. He never wanted to let go of her. Sadly he still had to play his part for the rest of the show.

  
_I broke all my bones that day I found you_

The entire experience was magical and he never wanted to let go of the sensation of dancing like that, even after running the show for three more weeks, he didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough of that feeling. It was just exhilarating

  
_Crying at the lake_

He definitely wasn't crying as he walked off the stage on closing night, hand in hand with Clara who was happily chatting away to one of friends, both of which were also slightly teary, but she never let go of his hand. If anything she gently squeezed it tighter when she saw him wipe his eyes with his sleeve.

  
_Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden, oh_

Eventually, her friend disappeared into her dressing room to get changed and he was about to do the same when his Clara suddenly pulled him back lightly and leaned up, kissing him quickly. He tensed up slightly and she started to pull away, mumbling apologies, but didn't get very far as he quickly pulled her back and pressed their lips together, letting her relax into his hold.

  
_And if I could take it all back_

They stayed like that for a while until they had to pull away for air and she smiled at him, pressing a bit of paper into his hand and running back to her dressing room with a little grin on her face. It took him far longer than he'd like to admit to recover and look down at the note in his hand, but when he did he couldn't help but smile.

  
_I swear that I would pull you from the tide_

_'My handsome Nutcracker Prince,_

_meet me at our studio this Saturday at 3pm? I think we need to have the "feelings talk", see you there hopefully!_

_Love,_

_Clara :)_

_PS: here's my phone number, i don't think we ever exchanged them haha, call me some time'_

**Author's Note:**

> i'd just like to state that the last time i watched the Nutcracker performed as a ballet i was eight and did zero googling before writing this.
> 
> side note, my fingers and elbows are so fucking stifffffff owwwwwwww
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ3JNsvC/  
> ^link to original video :)


End file.
